koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lien Neville
Lien Neville es un personaje de The King of Fighters que hace aparición en los títulos de Maximum Impact. Para promover el contraste entre los dos asesinos, se hicieron esfuerzos para hacer Lien más seria y mas oscura que Mai, a pesar de ser una de las heroínas de la serie. Su apodo en el juego es The Gorgeous Assassin (la bellísima asesina). Su concepto originalmente seria para ser la contraparte, o quizás rival de Mai Shiranui, dado que es belleza oriental, la otra es occidental, aparte que ambas usan atuendos bastante provocativos, pero que les permite la libertad de movimientos. Su pelo-rizado también a diferencia del pelo largo y recto de Mai eran francamente necesarias por las diferentes tomas de pelo, además de un largo proceso de ensayo y algunos errores para los modeladores del juego. Su voz es doblada por Fumiko Inoue y Claire Caponigro (inglés). Historia Maximum Impact Desde que tiene capacidad para recordar, Lien ha tenido entrenamiento especial y ha sido educada para ser una asesina profesional. La organización a la cual pertenecía fue destruida por el sindicato más grande del bajo mundo (Addes), perdiendo a muchos de sus camaradas. Habiendo jurado combatir a Addes hasta la muerte, Lien quiso introducirse dentro del cartel. En un principio, ella tenía el objetivo de eliminar a Duke, el jefe de la banda Mephistopheles (una mafia subordinada de Addes). Pero en un irónico giro del destino, Lien descubrió que fue contratada por el hombre que era su objetivo a eliminar, quien comprendió lo valioso de sus habilidades. Suele ser utilizada por Duke para poder penetrar al santuario y cuartel general de Addes. De hecho, ella fue quien asesinó a Fate, el tutor de Alba y Soiree Meira por orden de Duke (razón por la cual, ambos desean eliminarla a ella también). En el primer KOF Maximum Impact, descubrió que Duke fue quien asesinó a sus padres. Por ello, después de que este fuera vencido por Alba Meira, luego ella va tras de él. Another Day Aparece igual en el OVA The King Of Fighters: Another Day en el EP2 donde aparece en la Geese Tower, supuestamente para eliminar a los antiguos subordinados de los Howard (Liderado por Geese). Ahí aparte tiene un encuentro con Billy Kane quien estuvo a punto de vencerla y tirarla del edificio pero es salvada por Rock Howard quien Billy amenaza de matar a Lien si no cree en el Destino de los Howard. Ambos se enfrentan y logran vencer a Billy, (Aunque no lo eliminan en el final del EP4). Después Lien le dice a Rock que contra él no tiene nada, porque el decidió no seguir los pasos de su maligno padre. Desde un tiempo Rock tiene algún interés en ella. Maximum Impact 2 Un tiempo después, ella recibe la invitación al segundo torneo KOF MI (llamado también KOF 2006) por parte de Nagase. En este torneo, tuvo un altercado con Hyena y mantuvo una rivalidad con Leona Heidern (para ver quién era la mejor asesina de las dos). Pero en el torneo, ella fue derrotada por el propio Duke, quien le perdonó la vida. Al ver esto decide seguir a Duke, y descubre que en realidad Jivatma fue quien ordenó el asesinato de sus padres (al parecer Duke lo hizo en contra de su voluntad), porque no aceptaron unirse a Kusiel, el sub-sindicato que comandaba y uno más de los subordinados de Addes. Duke le salvo la vida al recibir él un ataque de Jivatma que iba dirigido a ella. Después de que Jivatma es vencido por Alba Meira y Soiree es secuestrado, Lien decide seguir con Duke, para poder investigar mas a fondo a Addes y así completar su venganza. De hecho, en realidad Duke le toma algo de afecto a Lien porque dice que ella le recuerda mucho a su hermana ya fallecida. Personalidad Lien es una mujer fria que mata sin remordimientos y no duda en utilizar su lado seductor para poder acercarse a su objetivo o incluso eliminarlo. Ella tiene el estilo de combate que le enseño Duck, para el cual trabajo mucho tiempo como guardespaldas, en parte, como un agradecimiento hacia el, mientras que otra parte tiene la intención de matarlo por la muerte de su padre. Sin embargo a pesar de su comportamiento a la hora de pelear, Lien en si no es una mala persona e incluso le ayudo y agradecio a Rock Howard en el OVA de kof por salvarle la vida ya que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por Billy Kane. Algo que también cabe destacar es que es una mujer decidida ya que una de las cosas que mas quiere en la vida es matar a Duke por matar a su padre, lo que dice que antes de ser una asesina esta le tenia mucho amor a su padre y es tal que quiere matar a Duke por "quitárselo". Estilo de Lucha Tiene técnicas que ella obstenta del cuepo a cuerpo. Ella tiene un GPS en su ropa y una pulsera especial. Al decir Shien Ose (La solicitud de copia de seguridad) a la pulsera, un especial de satélite arma dispara un rayo de energía frente a ella. Según Falcoon, ella iba a ser el personaje mas débil de la secuela. Poderes *'Energia Geyser -' Pisando fuerte o golpear el suelo, Lien puede evocar un Geiser con toda su energía. Curiosidades *Como ya se dijo, Lien Neville de acuerdo con Falcoon seria el personaje más débil del juego, idea que después se hizo a un lado, pues el personaje mas débil resulto ser Hyena. *Varios de sus trajes alternos en el KOF 2006, hacen que se parezca a varios personajes de anime y videojuegos. De hecho, su traje alterno en ambos juegos (KOF MI 1 y KOF 2006), de alguna manera le dan parecido con Lady Oscar de la serie de anime The Rose Of Versalles. Otro de sus trajes se da parecido a Char Anzable de las series Gundam ''y KOF. Hay un traje que es un disfraz de Whip del equipo de los Ikari Warriors. *De acuerdo con el final de Lien en KOF MI2, Duke menciona que Lien se parece mucho a su hermana, pero ella (la hermana de Duke) era mucho más "elegante" (graceful). *Originalmente, como ya se menciono, Lien iba a ser introducida en la saga como la rival directa de Mai Shiranui, tanto en poder como en belleza. Se iba a tratar de un duelo también entre la belleza oriental (Mai) contra la occidental (Lien). Sin embargo, las personalidades de ambas contrastaban la una con la otra (Mai sólo combate al oponente hasta ganar la pelea, mientras que Lien lo hace hasta matar a su rival). Además, Lien, por ser una de las principales protagonistas de este capitulo, su peso en la historia de la saga Maximum Impact era mucho mayor que el de Mai, quien en la historia de KOF MI es mucho menor al igual que otros personajes que no se originan de este capitulo como por ejemplo el mismo Kyo, por este motivo se descarto. *En el KOF 2006, Lien tendrá como rival definitiva a Leona Heidern, cuya personalidad es idéntica a la de Lien en el combate. Ambas son asesinas o mercenarias. Además, Leona tiene una participación más activa en la historia de KOF MI. *Un detalle curioso de Lien es que en KOF 2006, ella se refiere a sí misma como "una zorra". De hecho, una de sus frases antes de combatir es "This is your lucky day, getting to be uthamized by a fox like me" (es tu día de suerte, a punto de ser eliminado por una zorra como yo). *A diferencia de todos los demás personajes de KOF 2006, Lien es la única que nunca se enfrenta contra Luise Meyrink en el juego, ella pelea contra Alba Meira luego con Duke y luego después contra Jivatma. *Lien es al parecer la chica con los pechos mas grandes de todas las peleadoras de KOF, a simple vista supera a Shermie y Angel (cuyas medidas de busto es de 92 cm), aunque se debe tener encuenta que su físico en el juego es similar al de Mai quien siempre en juego e imágenes se ha mostrado superior al resto apesar de que las medidas oficiales digan otra cosa, haciendo el tema de las medidas de Lien confuso. *Su traje alternativo es similar a la de Elisabeth Blanctorche y Rugal Bernstein. Música *'Enigma Machine''' - KOF Maximum Impact (Modo Historia, si topas con ella en el Iron Hell) Apariciones *KOF MI *KOF: Another Day - EP2 *KOF MI2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *SNK Gal Beach Volley de Ataque Sprite Archivo:Lien.gif Galería LienMI.jpg|Lien en The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 87px-Lien_beachattack.jpg|Lien en SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack Lientraje2.jpg|Traje alternativo de Lien Lien_MI2_intro.png|Lien en el intro de KOF: Maximum Impact 2 Liendesigns2.jpg|El diseño de Lien Lien-AD.jpg|Lien en Another Day Lien.png|Diseño en KOF XIII LienNevilleKOF.jpg|Fanart de Lien Kofumlienneville.png|Lien Vs Trevor en un MUGEN KOF Lien_kof_x_fatal_fury_card.jpg|Lien en KOF X Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Inglaterra Categoría:Nacidos en Octubre Categoría:Personajes de Maximum Impact Categoría:Habilidad en Cuerpo a Cuerpo